


Fireflies

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [3]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: 1868. Kenshin has just begun his wandering, and stops a moment to join a child in play. My second 100 word story. I don't know what came over me, but please read and review!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing Ruroken.
> 
> 1868: As Kenshin just begins his wandering.

**Fireflies**

The child was chasing fireflies, unaware that she was being observed by a lonely wanderer who had paused to watch her innocent play.

On a whim, he stepped from the shadows, drawing her attention.

Her eyes widened in amazement as, with one quick movement, he snatched a light from the air. Kneeling before her, he smiled gently. "Give me your hand."

He set the firefly in her small, outstretched hands.

"Be careful with it," he said softly. Then, he stood, and with nothing more than a parting smile, continued down the road.

Kaoru watched the man disappear into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: My second 100 word story. I don't know why I spontaneously try these. But I felt like writing something. I hope you like this. It's kind of weird, but the image wormed its way into my mind, and grew on me.


End file.
